Fight the Flight
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because in her personal life, when it comes to fight or flight, flight always wins. But this time, she really doesn't want it to.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

Based on the ABCMedianet press release of 3.05 and the newest ABC promo (the one that is a little over 2 minutes). I had to get this one out of my head so I could continue with Out for Justice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam's POV

He found her, two hours after shift ended after searching high and low.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the station, Oliver told him that Andy had already left. He went to his place and then her place, but he couldn't find her. None of her rookie friends had seen her either and she wasn't at the Penny.

Finally, in a desperate attempt to find her, he went into her apartment (thankful that she had given him a key - if not he probably would have broken in) and found her planner. He looked up the address of the gym she went to for her yoga class, wondering if after the stressful day she had gone to a yoga class.

Arriving at the gym, he asked if there were any yoga classes. He glanced into the room but did not see her. As he walked around the gym complex, he saw someone in the room with all of the treadmills and realized that it was her.

As he approached, he heard her panting. When he saw the speed she was going at, he wanted to yank her off the machine. She was going too fast for her own good and by the looks of it, she had been for a while.

He knew that yanking her off the machine wouldn't help. Instead, he slowed her down incrementally until she was doing a slow walk. Only then did he shut off the machine. "Andy…"

She shook her head and tried to catch her breath, unshed tears brightening her eyes.

Sam realized that she wasn't ready to talk so he handed her a towel and a water bottle that he'd swiped from her bag as soon as he got her off of the treadmill.

She silently accepted the items and drained the water bottle before allowing him to grab her bag and lead her out of the gym.

Sam waited until they reached his truck before he spoke. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

Sam sighed and opened the door for her. He tossed her bag into the back and closed the door before walking around to the driver's side. He knew that they needed to talk about it.

* * *

Andy's POV

After shift, she felt a huge urge to run. She didn't know how to fight the urge so she headed to the gym, hoping to outrun her fight or flight instincts. The thing she had with Sam, it was good, and she didn't want the day's events to ruin her happiness.

Somehow, she knew that he would find her eventually. She didn't realize that he was there until her speed slowed significantly. She wondered how long he had been there for.

When he finally slowed her to a crawling walk, he shut the machine off and said her name, trailing off at the end.

She shook her head, willing herself not to cry. The flight instinct, the one that had sparked when her mother disappeared, was trying to claw its way out and she was doing everything in her power to fight it and not run away from him.

He must have gotten the hint - he didn't say a word as he handed her a towel and a water bottle. She accepted the items and drained the water bottle before allowing him to lead her from the gym. The only time she paused was to toss her water bottle into the recycling bin.

When they reached the truck he spoke. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." She needed to work through everything in her mind before talking - she didn't want to say something that she would regret later.

Seeing her mother at work, it brought back a flood of memories, both good and bad. She knew that Sam also felt guilty for leaving her - not that it was his fault. She had better luck than he did with establishing connections with people. She had a connection with the family so when Oliver and Nick arrived, Sam took Nick to start chasing the lead, leaving Oliver with her (because there was no way he was going to leave a rookie to watch her back if he could help it).

* * *

Sam's POV

He saw that she was lost in thought and left her to her thoughts. He was two blocks from her place when she spoke. "Can we go somewhere other than my apartment?"

Sam nodded and pulled over at a small park. "This good?"

When Andy nodded, he handed her his grey sweatshirt which had somehow never made it back into his house.

Andy pulled the sweatshirt on and they both exited the truck.

Sam led her to a ledge. "Andy?" he asked softly.

She seemed unfocused. He realized that she was probably still thinking about the events of the day.

"Andy, I'm sorry I left. Had I known, I would have sent you and Oliver."

She shook her head. "No. When Oliver and Nick came on scene, you made the right call. You knew more information than Oliver and I had established a connection. What happened after that was not your fault."

What happened after that might not have been his fault but he still felt guilty. He hadn't known her mother was even in Toronto; much less that she was a social worker. When she had arrived on the scene, Oliver had done everything in his power to keep their contact to a minimum, understanding Andy's discomfort, but it had not been enough.

Eventually, she looked at him. _"Promise me something. If things go south with us, don't, don't just walk out the door."_ She looked at her hands and then glanced at him.

"_You won't get rid of me without a fight."_

Her grin told him that he said the right thing. She was fighting her urge to flee and he would be there by her side to help her get through whatever her mother threw at her.

* * *

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
